


Wild

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [129]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anti shippers and anti kink don’t interact, Camping, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hiking, Prompt Fic, Silly, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Tenko and Himiko get lost on a hike.





	Wild

Tenko stares at the map in her hands, and then at the trees that surround them, before going back to her map. A frown knits her eyebrows together, and Himiko can sense the anger and confusion bubbling up inside her girlfriend. Continuing to flicker her eyes between the map and her surroundings, Tenko’s hands start to shake, her jaw clenching. And then, finally, she snaps.

“Fucking hell, this is ridiculous!” Tenko yells, crumbling the map into a ball and throwing it to the ground. “I thought this would be simple with just us girls here. How could we possibly get lost?”

Himiko shrugs, trying to hide her need to laugh (because seeing Tenko get stroppy is always hilarious). “I dunno. I guess we just took a wrong turn. Can we just set up the tent wherever? Doing it in the dark would be such a pain.”

Tenko turns to Himiko, smiling sheepishly as she picks up the map. “Oh yeah. Sorry about that little outburst.”

“Nyeh, it’s fine,” Himiko says, more than used to Tenko throwing tantrums about stuff by now. “Come on, let’s set up here.”

“Good idea,” Tenko says, grinning again.

And so they begin the laborious task of setting up their little campsite in the middle of the forest.

“This is fun if you ignore the getting lost part, isn’t it, Himiko?” Tenko says, sliding a pole into the canvas of the tent. “I mean, being out in the wild like this.”

“We’re only a few miles from my house,” Himiko mumbles.

“Well, yeah, but it’s still cool, right?”

Himiko smiles slightly. “Yeah, I guess. We’re still sharing a sleeping bag, aren’t we?”

“Of course,” Tenko says, blushing slightly.

“Okay, that’s good. Can you do the rest for me? It’s such a pain.”

Laughing, Tenko kisses her.


End file.
